


The waves of anger seethe

by writteninhaste



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninhaste/pseuds/writteninhaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Arthur, anger is an inescapable truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The waves of anger seethe

**Author's Note:**

> mini-fill written for [ this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/13659.html?thread=31022171#t31022171) at [Round 11](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/13659.html) of the [](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/)**inception_kink** meme.

For Arthur, anger is an inescapable truth. It bubbles – hot and vicious and virile – beneath the surface of his skin. Composure is hard won and always a hair’s breadth to slipping from his grasp. He has six weeks involuntary commitment and five years military service to thank for what little control he does possess. Dreaming, perhaps, was not the most stable of career options.

He wonders, sometimes, what the Army saw in him; what made them think he was a suitable candidate for the Morpheus Programme. But his projections were always the most lethal; his mind the most naturally resilient to Extraction. Arthur can remember commanding a Dream and tearing it to pieces; his fury an unstoppable force that had the power to level entire cities. Each time he wonders, Arthur answers his own questions.

He doesn't mean for it to happen, of course not. But the anger is always there - _always_ \- and this time it bursts through. Except they're not in a dream. Somewhere, he can hear Ariadne screaming. It's high pitched and infuriating and if the bastard on the ground were not struggling Arthur would turn and make her be quiet. He uses his full weight to smash his captive’s head against the ground. There is a sickening crack like a melon breaking; blood and thicker things spill out across the ground. Arthur can't see past the rage. He wants to make someone hurt. He wants to lash out; to drown in the anger that has already begun to choke him. Arthur wants to let go. Composure is so hard to maintain and he is so _fucking_ tired of trying _all the fucking time_. But there is no one left to fight. Ariadne is quiet. Arthur can hear Eames’ breathing but it is not enough to call his attention. He sits, knees straddling a dead man’s waist and slowly, eventually, reality returns to him. He looks down.

The chemist they were using for this job is a bludgeoned mess. Arthur can barely recognise him beneath the lacerations and the swollen skin. His stomach should roll; he should be horrified. Arthur doesn't feel a thing. He pushes himself upright, wiping his knuckles on his handkerchief. He is calm now. Composure has returned. For the moment – for a while – the anger has receded. It no longer broils beneath the surface. The white noise in his head is quieting. It comforts him.

Ariadne lets out a sob and tears from the room. She'll be back; she'll try to fix him. Ariadne is the type of girl who will chalk this up as an anomaly; who will never believe that this is Arthur’s reality. That might be a problem.

The warehouse is silent. Arthur knows Eames is still behind him, but for the moment Arthur is more concerned with what they are going to do with the body.

“Darling?”

Eames does not sound worried; does not sound hesitant or condemning. That is interesting. Arthur turns and finds Eames looking at him. There is no recrimination in his gaze. But there is something a little close to understanding.

“I know a man.” Eames says, motioning with his head toward the body.

“Good.” Arthur says. He turns to face the remains. “That’s great.”

**_Fin_ **


End file.
